Emily rowed her boat for $8$ kilometers on each of the past $10$ days. How many kilometers did Emily row her boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers rowed is the product of the number of kilometers rowed each day and the number of days that Emily went rowing. The product is $8\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}$ $8\text{ kilometers per day} \times 10\text{ days}= 80\text{ kilometers}$ Emily rowed a total of $80$ kilometers.